Family That Kills Together
by Siduel
Summary: The Winchesters are wanted criminals. Here is their story. Title changed from 'The Winchesters' to "Family That Kills Together'.
1. The Life of John Winchester

_**This is actually like a prologue A and the second one will be posted later. Enjoy.**_

**The Life of John Winchester**

The first time John Winchester saw a dead body he was ten. He was in the living room watching his dad criticize his mom. Whatever he said made her snap. John watched his timid mother beat his abusive father with a frying pan. Even when he stopped moving, she continued to beat him until she was satisfied like he was when he would beat her and John.

Child Protective Service took him away that night after the cops showed up. He wasn't sure where his mother went. Probably the looney bin since she was rocking back and forth in a daze. John never saw his mother since then and spent the next eight years in foster homes.

The second time he saw a dead body was at age fifteen. He was in a foster home and the husband liked little boys while the wife turned the other way. He wasn't the only boy there. There was a kid three years younger than him who was very timid like his mother was. John liked the boy because he reminded him of his mother and he watched him, waiting for him to snap like his mother did. Unfortunately, he didn't get a chance to because his foster father was a little rough on the boy and accidently strangled him.

This resulted in John seeing his third and fourth dead body. His foster father wasn't aware that John knew where he hid his gun. John retrieved the gun from the sock drawer and shot the man. When his wife came running in, John shot her too without hesitation. John knew he couldn't go back to the foster home and would probably go to jail. Instead, John packed whatever he could in a duffle bag and became a drifter. He did odd jobs at every place he came to, stole when he needed to, and killed who he had to.

He doesn't remember how many people he's killed, the amount of money he stole, or people's life he ruined. However, he can remember the exact moment he fell in love with Mary Cambell. But that is another chapter in the life of John Winchester.

**_I know this is short but it's just a prologue. Reviews would be nice..._**


	2. Mary Campbell's Cold Life

_**This is the second part to the prologue. I was gonna have it be one whole chapter but then I thought, nah.**_

**Mary Campbell's Cold Life**

Mary was a sweet girl. She was kind and generous to others. Everyone loved Mary and found her to be the ideal daughter. Of course, this was all an act. Deep down Mary was cold. She was very deceiving at a young age. As a little blonde pigtailed girl, she convinced two boys in her class to fight with a simple "he-said, she-said". She once killed the neighbor's dog because it wouldn't stop barking and her neighbors didn't do anything about it when asked. As far as she knows, it's still buried in the woods behind her house.

When she was in high school, Mary was dating the captain of the football team. A close friend of hers, who she had known all her life, was trying to steal him away from her very secretively. So when given the opportunity, Mary pushed her down the stairs at school. The girl only broke her leg. No one ever suspected Mary would do such a thing to her closest friend, so all suspicion of her doing it fell to the wind.

She dated the captain of the football team for most of her high school year. Until one night, he took her out to the woods for some fun. Mary didn't want him to be her first, so she tried to shove him off her. Unfortunately, he was much stronger than she was. Then out of nowhere, a man came up and bashed his head in with a rock. Instead of thanking him, Mary yelled at the stranger saying she could have handled it herself. In truth, Mary wanted to kill her boyfriend. She has never killed a human before and now would have been the best chance.

The man rolled his eyes, saying, "You're welcome."

"I've never seen you before," Mary said as he started walking away. "What's your name?"

"John," the man said simply before adding. "John Winchester."

The rest would go down in history as the first time John and Mary became known serial killers.

**_The next chapter is where the fun begins!_**


	3. Valentine's Day Present

_**I was gonna wait like a week to post this but then I thought "Screw it, we got nothing better to do." And everything about Valentine's stated in here is true-ish. I looked it all up and got some ideas from it. Enjoy.**_

**Valentine's Day Present**

Valentine's Day is a celebration for lovers to express their love for one another. What most people don't realize is that gruesome things happen on Valentine's Day. In the past, tragic things happened on this day. There was no love or passion on those days. That is why John has come up with the greatest idea for his loving wife. A surprise she would die for.

When Mary walked into the door, she was shocked to see rose peddles leading to the bedroom. She had a feeling her boys were up to something when Dean and Sam took her out to a nice restaurant and even wore freshly bought clothes for the occasion. John claimed he had some business to take care of and couldn't make it. Obviously, this was the business he had to attend to. The boys were smiling as Mary made her way to the bedroom, following the rose peddles.

Inside, the desk table had a vase holding a dozen roses and the bed had lots of rose peddles coving it with a heart shaped box on top. John stepped out of the bathroom with a clean cut shave and wet hair.

"John," Mary said softly. "You know I hate surprises."

"Ah, but Mary you'll love this one," John insisted, walking over to the bed for the box. He motioned for Mary to open it. Rolling her eyes at how adorable her husband can be, Mary opened the box. Gasping in surprise, "Is that what I think it is?"

"I was going to put a human head since St. Valentine was beheaded, but it wouldn't fit in the box," John admitted.

Mary touched the human heart, feeling its warmth. "This was cut out recently."

"Yeah, she was o her way for a date with a Dean Van Halen," John laughed.

"That boy," Mary chuckled.

John kissed his wife, dropping the box to wrap his arms around her waist. Mary put her arms around his neck to get closer. Things were starting to get heated when cheers and clapping were heard from the doorway. Sam was clapping, egging them on while Dean was whistling.

"Hey now, don't stop on our account," Dean said.

"Out," Mary ordered laughing. "Unless you want to watch."

"Oh, is that an offer," Dean asked smirking.

"Come on," Sam said waving his brother to follow. "Valentine's is almost over and we still have a lot of work to do."

"And what exactly is that," Mary asked as John started kissing her neck impatiently.

"Nineteen people were killed in 1929 on Valentine's Day," Sam explained.

"We plan to beat that," Dean finished.

Mary waved her boys off and paid attention to the man unbuttoning her pants. She's had many wonderful Valentine's moments with John, but this was her favorite one. What would have made it perfect is if John let her help cut out the heart of some poor unknowing girl.

_**Before y'all ask, yes there is going to be some wincest. The more wincest I read the more corrupted I get. And seriously, if this was my Valentine's Day present, I would totally bang that dude. And I don't write sex scenes because I suck at it, but if I can find someone to write them for me I would love them. This chapters will get longer, maybe. The next one is I know that much. I'll even be nice and give a taste of what happens in that one.**_

_"Just act like someone mutilated your puppy."_

_"If I recall, you did that when I was seven beacuse... why again?"_

_"It took too much of your attention from me."_

_"Uh huh."_


	4. Going To And Leaving Stanford

_**I am seriously thinking about deleting this story because in a way, it's not gonna be in order. Because I just thought of one where Sammy is sixteen and it would confuse people if I have this one where he's 18 then 22. But I like this one, it's done. I'll figure out what to do. Anyways enjoy!**_

**Going To And Leaving Standford**

Most parents would be proud to hear their son got a full ride to Stanford. However, John and Mary aren't normal parents. John couldn't believe his son went behind his back to apply at a law school. Of all the things Sam could go to college for, he chooses law school! After everything they taught him, everything he's done, he wants to become a lawyer.

Mary kept telling her husband that Sam was going through a faze and would soon return to their way of life. Every child goes through a faze against their parents. Once it wears off, Sam will continue killing people just like they do. Therefore, Mary let Sam go to college on his 18th birthday and wished him luck. Dean was not so accepting.

"You're really gonna go," Dean asked when Sam stepped out on the porch. "You're just gonna leave us? Leave me?"

"I'm not leaving you," Sam stated. "I'm just going to college. You can visit and call when you want to. You know I always answer you calls."

"Yeah right," Dean disagreed. "You honestly think it's a good idea for me to show up at your dorm when anyone could recognize me or you even?"

"I'll be fine," Sam reassured. "I don't know why you're complaining. When you turned 18, you went on your own for like a year."

"Yeah, that's true," Dean admitted. "But what am I supposed to do without you?"

"You'll think of something, you always do." Dean was still pouting so Sam leaned down to give him a kiss. "Hey, you will always be my number one." He cupped Dean's cheek for another kiss.

"Okay, that's enough," Dean said swatting Sam's hand away. "This is turning into a chick-flick."

"Alright, jerk," Sam laughed.

"Bitch," Dean smiled. "Oh, speaking of bitch, watch out for those college chicks. They can be deadly."

"Whatever you say," Sam said giving Dean a hug.

"Damn right, I am the older brother after all," Dean said hugging Sam back. They shared a silent good-bye as Sam walked down the steps.

"Hey," Dean called out when Sam reached the bottom. Sam turned around to see the concerning look on his brother. "Be careful, seriously."

"I will," Sam promised.

That was the last thing Sam said to his brother in almost four years. The day after Sam left, Dean went on what he calls a road trip to distract himself from Sam not being there. John decided it was time for a second honeymoon since Mary was getting depressed not having her boys with her. The last Dean heard from them, they were in France heading for Spain next.

Dean stood far away, out of sight from the party going on inside the bar. Everyone going in wore different costumes. Werewolves and vampires going inside with fairies. There was a group of friends that caught Dean's interest, a ghoul, a chick in a nurse outfit, and a guy in regular clothes. Dean was smiling at the sight of the man until he noticed he had his fingers entwined with the nurse.

As the trio disappeared into the bar, Dean vanished into the darkness. He followed the couple to their apartment. He waited until all the lights went out before climbing up the fire escape. Quietly, he propped the window leading to the living room open. What he didn't count on was a table being there with photo frames. Cursing when he knocked one over, Dean wondered around the room. When he went into the kitchen, another occupant ambushed him. Naturally, he wasn't going to let this guy get the upper hand.

The two wrestled for a while before Dean knocked him down and sat on top of him to restrain him. "Whoa, easy there," Dean said in a husky voice. "I like frisky people, but only in bed."

"Dean?" Sam leaned closer to get a better look. "You scared the crap out of me."

"That's what you get for being away for so long," Dean smirked. "You know, I hadn't seen you in this passion in a long time." Sam huffed and there places were switched. "Not my favorite passion, but right on."

Sam laughed and got off his brother, helping him up. "Dean what the hell are you doing here?"

"I was looking for some fun, but then I saw this guy with his little girlfriend," Dean stated, the end being coldly.

"Dean…" Before Sam could explain himself, the kitchen lights turned on.

"Sam?" A blonde woman says from the doorway. Jessica looks from Dean to Sam. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, just a little tussle between brothers," Dean said nonchalantly.

"Jess this is my brother Dean; Dean this is my girlfriend Jessica," Sam introduced.

"So Jess is her name," Dean said walking up to Jessica. "Alright girlie, I'll give you a choice. Slow and painful or quick and… crispy?"

"Excuse me?" Jessica crossed her arms over her chest and took a step away from Dean.

"He's just kidding," Sam said stepping between the two. "Dean likes to scare my girlfriends sometimes." Sam made a face for Dean to stop. "So what are you doing here, Dean?"

"Mom thinks your law school faze is over," Dean said taking a step back.

"She still thinks it's a faze," Sam commented.

"You know Mom, she lives in a world of her own," Dean joked. "So you coming or do I have to drag you in a body bag again?"

Sam shivered at the memory of when he was thirteen and ran away from home. Dean tracked him down a few days later. When Sam had refused to leave with him, Dean came back with a body bag, trapping Sam inside, literally dragging him out in a body bag. "I'll go get my stuff."

"Wait a minute," Jessica said stopping Sam. "What about your interview tomorrow? Sam you can't just skip it. We had a plan, remember?"

"Oh for the love of…" Dean pulled out his gun and shot Jessica in the head. Sam gave him a disappointed look. "What? She was annoying me."

Sam rolled his eyes and helped position her on the bed. Sam went to get lighter fluid and sprayed it around the apartment with Dean's help. They had been separated for almost four years and they were still in sync with one another. Once the bottles were empty, Dean was ready to light the place up until Sam stopped him. "What am I supposed to do when the cops show up?"

"Just act like someone mutilated your puppy," Dean suggested.

"If I recall, you did that when I was seven because… why again?" Sam asked pointedly.

"It took too much of your attention from me," Dean shrugged.

"Uh huh," Sam said as he took his hand off Dean's arm so he could set the apartment on fire.

It didn't take long before the fire fighters to arrive along with the police. A crowd formed outside the building. Dean blended into the crowd with an eye on Sam as he cried to the cops about his girlfriend still being in there. That whole mutilated puppy thing really worked. Now Dean doesn't feel guilty for doing it.

Once Sam was done talking to the cops, he walked over to Dean's car to sit down behind it with his head in his hands, looking upset over the loss of his girlfriend. He didn't realize how out of practice he was with the whole lying business. Dean walked over to him, patting him on the shoulder. "You okay there, little bro?"

"Peachy," Sam grumbled. "When we leaving?"

"We can leave right now, if you wanna beat traffic," Dean suggested He won't say it, but he's glad to have his brother back. It was getting boring to kill people on his own.

_**See? Longer just like I said. I have a dilemma. I want Cas in here but there are two ways it could be. There's one where he's a psychologist and falls in love with them. Or Sam and Dean adopt abused Cas who's like 4, 5, maybe 6? HELP?**_


	5. Call It

**_I finally figured out what to do about my little problem with Cas! I'll have both ideas in here! Of course it won't be with Cas, but I like this way better. Of course I kinda have to thank Rainbe for making the idea happen! Anyways, enjoy!_**

Driving along a rural road, Dean passed by a guy riding his bike. He let out a chuckle at a memory from his and Sam's younger years.

"What's so funny," Sam asked looking up from his laptop.

"Remember that game we used to play when we were kids," Dean asked. "One of us would pick them victim and the other picked how they died. What was is called again?"

"Call it," Sam laughed, remembering the game as well. He looked back at the biker. "Seriously, dude?"

"Come on, we got nothing better to do," Dean pointed out. "We're going to some tight nit town. We gotta have some fun."

"Alright, fine," Sam gave in. "You remember how the points went?" The look on Dean's face was all the answer Sam needed. "Men thirty, women twenty, teens are ten, and negative fifteen if they're kids."

"How old we talking," Dean asked.

"Twelve and under," Sam informed. "First one closes to a hundred?"

"Gets to pick the final blow and where we go next," Dean finished with a smirk.

* * *

Spring view is a quiet town. Not much goes on in this one-horse town except gossip and rumors. So when a new resident moves in, rumors spread like wildfire. One rumor is that they are a gay couple while another suggest they are just friends perhaps brothers. Either way, these boys are hot!

"No, Mom we're not in trouble," Dean groaned into the phone as he brought in a box from the car. "If we were in trouble, don't you think we would have gone to the hide out instead of some small ass town?" He laughed at the next thing Mary said causing Sam to raise a brow at him. "Mom wants a picture of the house." Dean motioned him outside. Sam rolled his eyes, laughing as he went outside.

"So how's Spain," Dean asked taking the stuff out of the box. This got Mary going on and on about how great Spain is. "That's fantastic, wish we were there."

"Oh, I know sweetheart," Mary cooed. "Hold on a second." Dean heard her push a few buttons. "It's beautiful. Let me guess, one bedroom?"

"Two actually. Don't want these people thinking we're an incestual gay couple."

"But honey, you are," Mary giggled. Dean heard arguing in the background. "I better go before your father kills someone again. Give Sammy a kiss for me."

"Can do, Mom," Dean said hanging up the phone. Peeking through the window, he debated whether to let Sam bring in all the boxes while he flirts with the neighbors or to disregard that idea. Dean decided the later since he doesn't want to receive a Sammy Bitch Face.

Once all the boxes were in the house, Dean suggested they walk around to get a layout of the town. Sam was going to decline, but when he noticed the challenging look in Dean's eye, he knew they were doing more than sightseeing. They went walking around town, introduced themselves as brothers to their neighbors, waved at a group of giggling teenage girls. It wasn't until they came across a store that Sam called a family of four. Dean contemplated on the course of action.

The husband and wife would give him fifty, adding the two teenagers gives him twenty more. That's seventy right there. Crap, Dean only got thirty from the biker. "Okay, robbery gone wrong," Dean decided. "But you can only kill those that interrupt no one else." Sam groaned. At the most, the husband or wife would check out the noise and maybe one of their kids too.

"Oh my god, did you hear about the hit-and-run that happened earlier today," the boys heard a woman gossip with her friend.

"No what happened," the other woman asked.

"This guy was riding his bike on CR 171 and someone ran him over. And according to my sister's boyfriend's cousin, whoever ran him over backed up and ran him over again!" This caused the other woman to gasp and ask for more information. "You know how when you hit a pole with your car, it scratches the paint? Well the guy had no traces on him except for tire marks."

The woman continued to gossip while Dean smiled at himself. "No traces, that's five points."

"There's still tire marks," Sam pointed out. "Meaning you only get two."

"Damn," Dean cursed under his breath. "Knew I shouldn't have run him over twice. This is all your fault."

"You know the rules, I pick the task you have to do it," Sam laughed as they continued their walk. They passed by the giggling girls one more time before Dean finally called it. "Teens are fifteen right?"

"Ten, dumbass," Sam shook his head. "You know, you're considered a sex offender, going after all these under aged girls."

"Not my fault the jail-baits love me," Dean smirked.

"Alright, seduction," Sam said after a moment's thought. "You don't have to sleep with them, but you have to kill them in their rooms and take their hearts."

Dean let out a bark of laughter. "See, I'm not the one who makes me out to be a pedo, you are." The two laughed and joked some more before heading in different directions. There is a lot of work to be done between the two.

The next morning, Dean was in the kitchen making a cup of coffee, black of course. Sam had bought a coffee maker the other day and has yet to use it. Luckily, Dean did otherwise he would have thrown it out the day Sam got it. He looked through the fridge for something to eat, but the only thing in there was a human heart from last night. Sighing in disappointment, he turned on the small TV on the counter to the news channel. Funny how someone like him enjoys watching the news about crime that's been going on in and around town.

"In other news, tragic struck the small town of Springview," the news lady began. "A family of four was murdered last night in what police suspect to be a robbery gone wrong. Police have a witness whose identity they will not give out given the circumstances."

Dean spit out his coffee, causing him to cough. "Sam!"

"What," Sam yelled walking into the kitchen with sleepy eyes.

"You got a witness," Dean said pointing to the TV. "That means you loss half your points."

"Dammit, how," Sam cursed.

"Don't ask me," Dean said holding up his hands. "You know the only way to get them back is by killing the witness. Assuming it's not a kid, of course." Dean smirked as Sam stormed out of the room. The news talked briefly about the biker Dean ran over yesterday and that the police had no leads. Setting his coffee down, Dean headed outside. He still had three other teenage girls left to score ahead of Sammy.

Walking down the sidewalk, Dean sees two of his three targets sitting on porch steps in front of girl's house. "Hey ladies," Dean greets. "What's the matter?"

The two friends shared a look before the redhead spoke. "Our friend was killed last night."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that," Dean said apologetically. "How'd she die?" Playing ignorant was fun at times.

"Someone snuck into her room and butchered her," the blonde cried.

"That's messed up," Dean commented. "What kind of freak would kill a poor girl?" Inside, Dean was laughing to himself. "Do the police have an idea who did it?"

"No, but…" the redhead trailed off.

"But?" Dean encouraged her to continue. From the look the girls were giving each other means they know something. "You ladies have an idea who might have done this, don't you?"

"It's nothing really," the blonde insisted. "Just that…"

When she couldn't finish her sentence, the redhead did it for her. "Yesterday, Carolyn got into a huge fight with her boyfriend and we think he might have killed her."

"Really? Wow," Dean commented. No trace or leads give him five points, but pinning it on someone else gives him another five points. This is gonna be so much fun. "So what's the boyfriend's name?" Dean pulled out a pen and notepad from his jacket. The girls gave him a weird look. "I'm an FBI agent." He showed them his fake ID badge and they bought it.

"Mathew Williams," the redhead said. "He lives at the corner of Burke and Adams. His house is the one with the tire swing."

"Thank you, ladies," Dean said writing it all down. He took their names and addresses incase he had some questions or information for them. "I'll see to it that your friend gets justice for her murder." He waved good-bye as he continued his walk. Sam is gonna have some catching up to do if he doesn't kill his witness.

* * *

The great thing about a small town is they know more about an investigation than the police do. All Sam had to do was ask the right neighbor about the murdered family and he would have all the information he needed to find this witness.

"I don't understand why the FBI are here," Ms. Heart said pouring a cup of tea for Sam. "I mean, the police were here all morning asking all sorts of questions."

"I know Mrs. Heart, but…" Sam began but was interrupted.

"_Ms_. Heart," the old lady insisted. "I haven't been Mrs. Heart in years." Judging from the seductive look that she was giving him, Sam figured she was hitting on him. Oh boy.

"Right, Ms. Heart, I'm just here to try to get more information the police might have missed." Sam had a pen and notepad out to look professional. "Now you told the police something caused you to wake up?"

"Yes, it was that stupid dog next dog," Ms. Heart complained. "That thing barks all night and they do nothing about it."

"Right, so you got out of bed," Sam speculated.

"That's right, I was going to go next door and beat on their door to shut that mutt up," Ms. Heart said drinking her tea. "But when I opened my door, something told me to look across the street."

"And that's when you saw him," Sam asked. "Could you give me a description of him?"

"I would love to, but…" Ms. Heart scooted closer to Sam. "my memory is a little fuzzy." Placing a hand on his thigh, Ms. Heart fluttered her eyes at him.

Sam forced a laugh and placed his hand on top of hers. "Well if there's anything I can do to _help_ that memory, anything, you just let me know." Inwardly, Sam was gagging to himself.

"I'm sure there's something we can do in the bedroom that might help," Ms. Heart suggested. Sam crawled deeper inside himself as she lead him upstairs. A thought crossed his mind once he reached the top step. "Ms. Heart, I have one more question before I… help you. Did you see the knife he used to cut open that family?"

"Vaguely, but yes," Ms. Heart said ushering him to the bedroom, but Sam wouldn't budge.

"Did the knife look like this?" Sam pulled out his hunter's knife and showed it to her. The woman looked up in horror at Sam. She tried to run but Sam had a tight grip on her wrist. Spinning her around, Sam held Ms. Heart close to the edge of the stairs, he heels hanging off the edge. "You're a nice lady, Ms. Heart, a nice… frisky lady. But killing you gets my points back as well as an extra five." Sam lightly pushed her down the stairs. He left bad for having to kill her since she did make good tea, but Dean isn't a tea drinker and he's not much of one himself. Shrugging, Sam went down stairs to hide any evidence another person was there. Unlike other (dumb) criminals, Sam doesn't throw the cups in the sink then ditch. He washes them, whips his fingerprints clean, puts them with the other cups, then he leaves. Dean is gonna have to hurry up if he wants to catch up with Sam's 75 points to his 40 points.

* * *

Small neighborhoods are great, except when you're a new resident because the others like to knock on your door offering food as a welcoming present. None of which Dean will eat.

"Screw you," Dean said folding his arms like a child when Sam made his plate with three different kinds of meatloaf. There should only be one way to make meatloaf! Not three! "I'm tired of meatloaf."

"It's the only thing we got since someone didn't go get food like they were supposed to," Sam said accusingly.

"Not my fault, I had crap to do," Dean said taking a beer out of the fridge. "Besides, why didn't you get some after your date with _Ms._ Heart?"

Sam shuddered at the name. "Please don't ever say that name again."

"You know, I've heard a lot about cougars, but…" Dean laughed as Sam shuddered once more. Their faces fell at the sound of someone knocking. Both of them went to the door, Sam looking through the window blinds while Dean peeked through the peephole in the door. It was one of Dean's targets. Dean looked at Sam with a raised brow as he opened the door.

"Hi… um… I live next door and uh," the girl fumbled with her words. "And I'm running a fund raiser for my friend's parents since they can't afford a proper funeral for her and I was wondering if… um… you could perhaps buy us some alcohol. And if you would like to come." The last part was more of an afterthought.

"So let me get this straight, you're having a… fund raiser for your dead friend and you want us to buy you alcohol," Dean summed it up. The girl looked at her feet in shame. "How old are you?"

"I'll be 18 in three months," she said moving her hair behind her ear.

"Will there be other almost 18 year olds at this… fund raiser," Dean asked leaning against the doorframe. The girl nodded her head enthusiastically. "Well alright then, we'll be there in half an hour." The girl thanked him and walked back to her house, swinging her hips side to side. Dean watched her the whole way. "Oh, Sammy, I call it. I call it, baby." The grin on Dean's face was a sign he had a very dangerous plan in mind.

"You can't call it, Dean. You're already on call," Sam stated.

"Aw, but Sammy," Dean whined shutting the door. "I have a great idea. You'll love it. I'll share the points with you. I'll even let you pick where we go next."

Sam contemplated the idea. He did always want to go to Michigan but Dean never wanted to go, something about them having crappy pie. "Alright, what's the plan?" Dean bounced in excitement.

The plan was simple: got to the party with the alcohol, hang around, drink a few, maybe bang a chick, then watch the bonfire. The first step was easy. The boys went to several stores to buy a lot of alcohol, more than any party will ever need. The handed it out once they got to the party, putting the rest in the living room and kitchen.

Amber and Ashley, the two girls on Dean's target list, recognized Dean as the FBI they talked to yesterday. Dean reassured them that he was off duty and wouldn't bust them for underage drinking. The girls were relieved and told him that Matthew was being charged for Carolyn's murder. Apparently, there was an anonymous tip earlier today about him having a her heart under his bed. Dean flirted with them while Sam had to keep getting a beer because the klutz kept dropping his all around the house.

At around two, some of the partiers were ready to leave, assuming they could make it to the door. Sam was standing by the front door, waiting for Dean to come down stairs. He had managed to score with one of the girls, the redhead, whatever he name was.

Dean came down with a satisfied smile. "Hey, is doesn't count as rape if she's asleep right," Dean asked in a hushed voice. Sam gave him an incriminating look. "She was awake when we stared and just kinda passed out between thrust." Sam rolled his eyes and stepped outside. Dean turned to the remaining people. "Hope y'all enjoy the barbeque." He lit a zippo lighter, tossing it to the floor.

Fire spread quickly around the house. Everyone ran to the doors, but they were all locked. They started screaming, running around for a way out. Some even tried to put out the fire, with no luck. Their fate was sealed the moment Dean shut the door.

"Five days," Dean mussed to himself as he and Sam walked to the car. "That's gotta be a record, right?"

"No, remember St. Lewis," Sam recalled, getting into the car.

"Right, two days," Dean said opening his car door. He looked back at the burning house. Laughing at how stupid teenagers can be, he sped off at the sound of sirens. Another day, another town, another place in their daily life as Winchesters.

_**This is really long, but when I went back, it felt short... And yeah, Dean has a think with setting people on fire...? The next chapter might take awhile because I haven't started it yet, but I have many ideas! Review if you like.**_


	6. Toying With The Enemy

_**This is long over dued. Well enjoy.  
Warning: Be prepared for light torturing and baby killing. I'm sottu if this offends anyone but I'm sick like that okay.  
I don't own anything! If I did, you would know. Trust me, I'm not joking.**_

**Toying With The Enemy**

This was all Sam's fault. If he hadn't been so bitchy about eating real food, Dean wouldn't be sitting in this cell and some backwoods police station. They were going to spend the night in this town and head for Minnesota in the morning. Unfortunately, Sam started complaining about Dean's eating habits and that he should go buy some food to cook for once. To keep himself from killing his brother, Dean went for a walk to kill his temper.

He had only been walking around for an hour when he saw a single late night jogger. There didn't seem to be anyone around so Dean put all his anger out on the innocent bystander. Unbeknownst to him, a police officer was around the corner. The jerk called for back up and flagged him down. That's why Dean hates small towns. The cops show up quicker her than in a big city. It only took one phone call and finger prints for them to discover he's a wanted criminal.

Sam is going to be in big trouble when he gets out!

"Who would have thought a serial killer like Dean Winchester would appear in our town?" Dean peeks through his bars upon hearing his name. A small group of officers are standing around talking.

"From what I'm told, the whole family together are suspected of killing over a hundred people and dozens of robbery and break ins."

"I don't see what the big deal is. He doesn't look like much to me." That's the point asshole! The less suspicious the better. Their mother taught them that.

Another officer walked in and the group went wild with comments. Apparently, this was the guy that caught Dean. "Jimmy, you are on lucky son of a bitch." So his name is Jimmy. Does this Jimmy have a last name? "Yeah, Novak, that psycho could have killed you too if you weren't so quick on your feet." Thank you idiot cop for giving him all the information he needed.

Dean registered Jimmy Novak's face into his mind before he sat back on the bench. It was all a matter of time before the station got a phone call about a massive shooting going on in a random place to draw all of them out. Sam either didn't know Dean was locked up or he wanted to be a little bitch and make him sit there for a few hours. When the call finally came and all of the cops left (except one to keep an eye on their prisoner_, Sam snuck in from the back to let Dean out. For moral reasons, they had to kill the single cop. They may be homicidal killers but they know the guy would be reprimanded for letting Dean escape. It's not his fault the Winchesters were smarter than the average criminals.

As punishment, Dean proclaimed they weren't going to Minnesota anymore. Sam called it a bullshit punishment but Dean told him to suck it up or blow him. There was a blow job but they still weren't going to Minnesota. In fact, Dean wanted to stay in town a little longer to pay back Mr. Jimmy Novak.

For a cop in a small town, Jimmy had a nice looking house. Although, in their eyes it was like any other white-picket fence house on the street. When night time came around, Sam and Dean snuck inside. Jimmy was off that night, cuddling on the couch with his wife and his daughter laid on the other couch watching TV. Two grown males against a couple and their kid was no contest. Sam made sure the ropes were tight as Dean finished tying up Jimmy to the dining room chairs. To the outside world, it looked like the Novaks were sitting at the table.

Dean walked over to the little girl, pulling her hair back and holding a knife to her throat. "It's Claire, right?" He made sure to do a little research on Jimmy before 'visiting' his home.

"Uh huh," Claire chocked through sobs. Dean pulled on her hair causing her to let out a small cry.

"You must not have been raised with good manners," Dean said looking pointedly at Jimmy and Amelia. "You're supposed to say 'yes sir' when speaking to an adult."

He pulls her hair once more. "Yes sir!"

"Good girl," he praised. "You ever had a boyfriend, Claire?"

"No sir," Claire whispered.

"That sucks." A thought crossed his mind. "That means you're still a virgin." He teasingly tapped his knife between her thighs making her shake even more.

"You're not a rapist," Jimmy blurts out. "I've read your files. Not once have you boys raped someone."

"Yeah, that's true," Dean sighed stepping away from Claire. "We'd get butchered if we raped someone."

"Please just let us go," Amelia pleaded.

"When have we ever let someone go," Dean asked.

"When a child is involved," Jimmy pointed out.

"He has a point," Sam agreed.

Dean contemplated this for a second before looking down at Claire. "How old are you, sweet-heart?"

"Th-thirteen," Claire stuttered.

"Thirteen," he repeated looking over at Jimmy. "She's a teenager, not a cild. Any other excuses?"

"I'm pregnant," Amelia blurts.

Dean opened his mouth to speak but closed it. "Don't go anywhere," he ordered as he dragged Sam into the next room. "Dude, have we ever killed a pregnant chick?"

"Not that I know of," Sam admitted. "Have Mom or Dad said anything about it?"

"I don't think so," Dean shrugged. "Call and ask." He walked back into the dining room while Sam phoned their mother. He had an urge to play with Jimmy for awhile. Standing behind him, Dean grazed Jimmy's cheek lightly, leaving a faint red mark.

"Hey, Mom, I got a question for you," Sam said into the phone. "Can we kill a woman that's pregnant?" He waited a second before asking Amelia, "How far along are you?"

"Fifteen weeks," Amelia answered shakily. Sam repeated the number into his phone.

"Do as you please," Mary encouraged. "Fifteen weeks isn't long. It's when they know the gender that it's a no-go."

"Alright, thanks Mom," Sam said giving Dean a thumbs up. Before he could say good-bye, Dean snatched the phone away.

"Hey, Mom. You sure we can't rape someone?" Mary went on telling him how she feels about rape and how senseless and pathetic it is for someone to force themselves upon another. "I know that, but what if it's a guy? Is that okay?"

"Sweetheart," Mary said calmly. "I just don't want to hear that one of my boys raped someone."

"So if I dosed him up and fucked him senseless with lots of lube, it's okay?" All the while, Dean was running his fingers through Jimmy's hair. A big grin makes its way to his lips. After hanging up, Dean tossed the phone back to Sam. "Shall we get started?"

The Winchester boys proceed to Slaughter Jimmy's family in front of him. They gagged them to keep the screaming to a minimum. The first thing Sam did was cut out Amelia's baby to see if she was lying. Turns out she wasn't. It was too small and not underdeveloped to be considered a baby. Dean craved up Claire face, wondering how long before she dies of blood lost. All the while, Jimmy was screaming for them to stop but his pleads fell to deaf ears, literally. Once the boys get into torturing mode, they can't hear a single sound anymore.

They subdued Jimmy as soon as they finished bleeding out his family. He was carried off into the Impala. Then the Winchester boys drove off into the night along with their new pet. No one will ever know what really happened that night. Speculations would suggest Jimmy had slaughtered his whole family, most likely the cause of stress at work. Some might even believe he was kidnapped and they killed his family when they wouldn't comply. However, that idea was throw to the wind. Not a single person would have any idea of the pain and torture Jimmy went through that night or the nights that fallowed afterwards.

_**Poor Jimmy. Sorry for those who wanted Cas to appear. I'm still debating on whether to have him or not. The next chapter is going to follow Jimmy's life with the Winchesters. It might be more gruesome than what I've written in the past.**_


	7. It's Not Fair

******_TADA! I didn't die! I just got lazy! But I have returned!_**

**It's Not Fair**

Jimmy Novak has always done the right thing in life. So why was God punishing him? Why would God let these two deranged criminals slaughter his family in front of him and tie him up? It wasn't fair. None of it was fair.

The first week was a vaguely dark memory. The Winchester boys had blindfolded him the whole time and injected him with so many drugs that the week flew by like a breeze. He can't if say what happened during that week or where he was. During the second week, they use as many drugs. Just enough for him to feel something was inside of him but for it not to hurt. Weeks went by like this. They would throw him into the trunk after spending a few nights in a town then driving off to another town. He hated it. He hated it so much and wished they would just kill him. He wished he had never caught Dean and that his family was still alive. If only he could go back in time to change it all.

Several months went by and the Winchester boys still held an interest in Jimmy, well Dean was still interested in him. Sam had basically stopped playing with the man. He would occasionally join in with his brother but he would never touch Jimmy. The man had become boring all drugged up. It wasn't fun anymore to play with him when he couldn't react to their touches. Sam shared his opinion with Dean multiple times until Dean finally agreed with him.

"But I don't want to get rid of him just yet," Dean pouted.

"He's broken, Dean," Sam pointed out. "Mom and Dad always told use once a toy is broken you can't fix it so just throw it away."

"He ain't broken, not yet anyways," Dean added. He still had some ideas that might bring the man back to life. "What if we stopped sedating him? And let him, you know, join us? That would be fun, right? That's why Mom and Dad had us, so they wouldn't be the only ones having fun. They did say it's better to kill together than alone."

Sam let out a sigh. There was no convincing Dean once he has his mind set. Oh well, he shrugged. Dean will get bored eventually. "Alright fine, but we can't just cut him loose. We have to do it gradually." Dean let out a cheer of victory.

Half a month went by after that. Jimmy, hands still tied behind his back, was no longer drugged up. The boys hadn't touched him in a sexual way either, only to feed him and give him a light bath. Something had also changed in the man. He was confused by their sudden actions. It felt weird not having something injected into his system to make him numb or the feeling of physical contact. As strange as it sounded, he almost missed it. That human contact they gave him before was gone and it felt…lonely…

Instead of being in the trunk of the car when they left the city, Jimmy was laying down in the backseat with the blindfold over his eyes of course and hands tied behind his back. He would listen to the brothers bicker and joke the whole car ride, laughing a little at them. It boggles him how he's gotten used to hearing only their voices or the sounds from the radio and how comforting it is to hear one of them speak.

The sunlight coming in through the window had awoken him. Stretching his arms high in the air, Jimmy looked around the room. Then it hit him. The blindfold was off and he was no longer tied up. This was his chance. He could finally get away and find help. He was free at last! Staring out the window, Jimmy contemplated on what to do. Surely this had to be some kind of trap or game they were playing on him. Had they finally gotten bored of him and were having one last game before killing him? No, he wasn't about to let them have their fun. He may have wanted to die all this time, but he refuses to give them their joy. Throwing the blanket off of him, Jimmy walked away. He walked away from the motel room, away from the Winchester brothers.

Sam and Dean were freaking out. They had fallen asleep on the couch, forgetting all about untying Jimmy that night. When Dean went to check on him, the man was gone. This was bad. They didn't know how long he's been gone and it was highly likely Jimmy ran to find help. There was no telling how long they had until cops come busting down their door. "This is all your fault," Sam accused.

"Screw you," Dean yelled back. It really was his fault. He thought Jimmy was ready to be untied without any problems. This is what happens when Sam gives in to Dean. Things start out good and fun then end in Sam wanting to strangle his brother.

They were almost done packing when the door swung open. On instincts, the brothers pulled out their guns and pointed it at the man who walked in. To their surprise, it was Jimmy. He had come back…with food. "I…uh…figured you guys might be hungry. I hope you're not angry at me for taking some money out of your wallets."

Everyone sat down at the table, eating away at the food Jimmy had bought for them. It was a little weird that the one whose family they killed and tied up actually bought them food. The Winchester boys waited until Jimmy stared eating before they bit into their food never know if the man had poisoned it or not.

"I thought you ran away," Dean said as he took a bit into his burger.

"Yeah, I'd imagine you would have ditched us the moment you could," Sam admitted.

"To tell you the truth, I was planning on turning you guys in and all that, but I figured you guys would have found a way to escape and most likely hunt me down," Jimmy said nervously. "But that isn't what stopped me. It was just that… if I were to turn you guys in, then what? My family is dead thanks to you guys and I doubt I could go back to living a normal life. I figured I was better off staying with you guys rather than running away."

Sam looked over at his brother who had a snide look in his eyes. His plan had worked successfully for once. If Dean wasn't acting so superior about it, Sam would have congratulated him. "So I guess that means you're gonna join us from now on?"

"I guess so."

Life went on after that. Jimmy would watch as Sam and Dean cut open people. He wouldn't take part, not that they would let him. It was too early for him to actually start killing people. It takes time and they want him to be ready. This is how their parents taught them. Watching at first then actually take the first kill. They waited a week before giving Jimmy a chance.

A couple that lived in a house on the outskirts of town. Not many people went to the house, mostly the mailman. It should take months until someone finds them. By then they trio would be far away. This was perfect for Jimmy's first kill.

Sam and Dean were standing behind Jimmy as he knocked on the door. The wife answered the door and Jimmy told them their car broke down, down the road. She let them into the living room before she led Jimmy into the kitchen. Her husband was on the couch watching TV. The Winchester boys made light conversation with him. Sam kept his eyes on the husband while Dean glanced into the kitchen to watch Jimmy. He subconsciously licked his lips at the thought of Jimmy covered in blood. It had an arousing feel to the thought.

Jimmy thanked the wife as he picked up the phone. She told him it was no problem and that she was glad to help. The woman turned her back to him to finish cooking. Thinking to himself, it would be easy to beat the woman against the head with the phone. It was cordless so he wouldn't have to worry about reaching her. Just hit her against the head. The brothers could easily subdue the husband. His heart was pounding in his ear. He's never killed someone before on his own. He's watched Sam and Dean mutilate an innocent person before and has gotten used to it. Just raise the phone up and start beating her head in. Put all the frustration built up over the years into her head. It'll be easy, real easy. Jimmy raised the phone up over his head. He could do this. He swears he can.

The woman turned around at hearing the phone being put back on the receiver. "Is something wrong?"

"I forgot the number to the tow truck service. They're card is in the car so we'll just go back to it and get the number. Sorry to bother you." Jimmy walked out of the kitchen with his head down. Sam and Dean gave him a confused look as they followed the man out of the house. Once they were outside, he began to shack. "I couldn't do it. I can't kill her."

Sam let out a disappointed sigh while Dean shook his head. They were kids when their parents let them kill someone for the first time. It came naturally to them. Dean turned to Sam and gave him a small nod. Sam went back to the house to knock on the door. Jimmy jumped at the sound of two gun shots. He even jumped when Dean placed his hand on his shoulder. "It's alright; it's your first time. Sammy and I grew up with all this. You'll get it." Dean gave him another pat on the shoulder before walking back to the car followed behind Sam who gave him a small smile. Jimmy followed after them silently. He had disappointed him. They thought he was ready, but they were wrong. He let them down. He would have to find a way to make it up to them.

Back in the car, everyone was silent. Sam stared out the window next to him; Dean watching the road ahead occasionally looking in the rearview window at Jimmy who had his head down. The older Winchester was contemplating on what to do. He was let down. Jimmy watched them countless times on how to kill someone, the 'what-to-do' and 'what-not-to-do' during a kill. How could he just let him down like that? It pissed him off. Sure, he and Sam grew up learning how to kill someone, but that shouldn't mean anything. They never flinched when they first killed someone. They didn't even feel anything except excitement when their parents said they could have the first kill.

"You know what, Sam, Mom is right," Dean stared. "A broken toy is useless." He turned around long enough to shoot Jimmy in the stomach at close range. Jimmy toppled over, bleeding all over the seat, with fear in his eyes. "I'm sorry, but you failed the test. All you had to say was that you weren't ready, but instead you said you _can't_ do it. Those four words are a big no-no in our family. I was starting to like you too, but when you said those four words, I knew you would never become a part of our family." Dean slowed the car down to a halt on the side of the road.

Sam got out of the car and dragged Jimmy out to the ground. Dean came around to stand next to his brother. "Sorry it had to end so soon. I had a lot of plans waiting for you. Now go join your wife and daughter." One finally shot echoed throughout the empty field. The brothers stood there, watching the light go out in Jimmy's brown eyes. Normally, they would hide the body, not wanting to police to know just how many people they've killed. However, they left Jimmy there, all alone.

It was better this way. Jimmy Novak won't become just another missing person on the board. Someone will find him and he will be found. He won't be missing anymore. He'll find his family and be happy once more, forgetting all about the small amount of time he spent with the Winchesters.

"Hey, Sam," Dean said one dark night, staring up at the stars thinking about Jimmy. "You think we'll ever find someone who could join our family? It's kinda… I don't know… Lonely? Being just you and me. If that makes any sense."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Sam said taking a drink from his deer bottle. "We'll find someone. There are over six billion people in this world. There has to be somebody in it that can become one of us."

"Hopefully," Dean muttered to the bottle at his lips. "Otherwise, this world is just plain unfair."

**_You know that apology Dean said to Jimmy? Well, there you go, there's my apology for it being short. Now then..._**

_**Reviews=Love and I demand love!**_


	8. New Addition To The Family

**_ NURSE! Did ya miss me? I know I miss all of you! And guess who I brought along with me for this crazy ride? It's a surprise! You'll have to read to find out! Oh and don't worry, Castiel is going to make an appearance just not yet. Ruby too. Along with a few others like Alastair and Gabriel and Meg and Crowley and maybe Chuck and a few others... Maybe... I know how I'm getting Alastair to be mentioned just not sure if he'll actually make an appearance._  
**

**_I own nothing! If I did, there would be more sex!_**

**New Addition To The F****amily**

It was a typical night at a random hotel in a random city somewhere on the map. Unfortunately, Dean wasn't enjoying a nice warm bed inside the warm room all because he was being a dick and Sam locked him out. Now Dean is forced to sleep in the impala using his jacket as a blanket and a duffle bag as a pillow. It's not his fault he forgot what day it was. They had been on the road for weeks now and he's not the kind of guy to keep up with the dates. He can barely tell what time of day it was on most days. How was he supposed to know it was Sam's birthday? It's not like the younger brother gave him any hints throughout the week on what he wanted. Apparently, Sam wanted something other than fuck or someone to fuck with. Sam wanted something new, something they don't have or never had before. As if the cold whether wasn't enough, it started to rain outside. Great so now if Dean has t go pee he's gonna be freezing and wet. Great, just great.

When the backseat door opened up, Dean's guard went up as well. If it were Sam, he would have knocked on the glass to get Dean's attention. Even if he wanted something from the backseat, he would have made Dean get it since the older brother is in the dog house right now. The door shut and Dean could hear small pants coming from the backseat. It sounded like it was coming from a small child who had been running and was cold. He looked over the seat to see a boy around the age of ten curled up in a ball with his back facing Dean. He let out a sigh and threw the jacket on top of the boy who jumped in turn. "It's better than nothing," Dean commented before giving the boy his duffle bag. "Here use this as a pillow if you want." He should have had a different reaction to some random kid taking refuge in his car, but Dean was too tired and just didn't give a shit to care right now.

The little brunette laid his head on the pillow as Dean instructed and covered himself tightly with the jacket. "You're not gonna call the cops, are you?"

"And why would I do that?" Dean asked with his arms crossed over his chest as he tried to get comfortable in the front seat.

"Because I ran away from home," the boy said sadly. It sounded as though he wished he hadn't ran away. But if he regrets it, then why did he run away to start with? That's why Dean lives a life without regret. Except for that one truck-stop waitress. He really shouldn't have made a _stop_ that time. "It's not my fault! It's just that..." The boys voice trails off and he lowers his head.

Sighing, Dean pats the boy on the head. "Hey you ain't gotta explain it to me. When my brother was little he would run away all the time for different reasons." He looked the boy up and down. The boy was wearing shorts and a T-shirt. He didn't have any other source of clothes on him. Dean sits up to move into the drivers seat. "Well if you're gonna run away, you should have brought more stuff with you." He turns the engine on and heads towards a 24 hour clothing store. "I'll get you some clothes to start you out with plus a few other things for survival."

"Really?" The boy said curiously as he crawled into the front seat. "Why would you do that?"

"To improve my karma," Dean shrugged. "By the way I'm Dean. What's your name kid?"

"Adam Milligan," the boy said proudly.

"Ah gotcha. You never say your full name when you're a run away," Dean pointed out. "You got a lot to learn, kid." The rest of the car ride was filled with Dean giving Adam pointers on running away and not getting caught. Adam took down every word he said with pure interest. Sam used to show this kind of interest when he was a kid. It was a nice feeling explaining the world to someone younger than himself. Even while they were looking through clothes, Dean was instructing what was best to wear for warm or cold weather, what was easier to run in for emergencies, and other stuff that would be helpful. Every ounce of enthusiasm Adam showed made Dean feel proud of himself. Wait.. That's it! Sammy never got to experience this type of joy before. "Hey kid, I have something to tell you. You see, me and my brother are on the run as well so why don't you join us?" Sam will definitely like this kid.

"Can I really?" Adam asked excitedly. It would be better to run away with someone who knows how to survive in the world than by himself. "That would be amazing!"

* * *

It was a real surprise this morning when Sam went to check on Dean and find the man with a kid sleeping on his chest in the backseat. He was a little upset to see someone else laying where he used to lay when they were kids. It just wasn't right. So he knocked on the window to wake them up. Only Dean was the one who woke up and he seemed very careful as he moved Adam off of him to get out of the car. Sam had that 'what the hell is going on and what the hell are you doing' face.

"Look before you go all bitch on me, I didn't plan this. The kid had no where to go and I was helping him out," Dean explained. "But at least I found you a birthday present. It was just a little late." Sam gave him a confused expression. "You wanted something new, right? Well you never got the chance to teach someone to ropes of things like I did. And Jimmy doesn't count because he was more of a fuck than a kid of our own."

"So you kidnapped a kid?" Sam said skeptically. He did not like where this was going. If their parents found out they kidnapped a kid, they would rip them a new one.

"I didn't kidnap him. He ran away from home and I found him," Dean defended. He wasn't a kidnapped for Christ sake. "And besides if you had heard some of the things he's told me about his stepdad, you would be agreeing with me."

"Alright let's hear it." Sam was curious to know what could have been so bad that a ten year old boy would run away from home.

"He has bruises up and down his back, not to mention a few burn marks from a cigarette." Dean thought back to what he saw when Adam was changing clothes. His entire back was black and blue from being kicked and punched multiply times. Some were old while others were recent.

"Then why doesn't he just tell his mom?"

"Where do you think the burn marks came from?" Dean had become floored when Adam told him who his mother would stand by and watch, not lifting a finger to protect her son. And how she would burn his arm when he did something wrong.

"What about CPS?"

"Dude you know how they work, remember? They're freaking useless in a real situation."

"Yeah that's true." There had been a time where someone called CPS on their parents and had taken the boys away. Of course John and Mary got their boys back after a few throats were cut. No one takes a child away from their mother without any blood taking place. This means that if they plan on taking Adam as their own, they're gonna have to make a visit to Adam's family house. The boy was reluctant to hear this. He didn't want to go back for any reason. But when Dean explained that it was to get some of his things, he agreed to show them where he used to live.

Adam stayed in the car for obvious reasons while Dean and Sam tore threw the house. They made sure any living being in that house was exterminated. They started with the stepdad. He didn't have a pleasant death. It was slow and painful as Sam carved deep into his spinal cord. He wanted the man to feel ten times as much pain as Adam had felt. When Adam's mom had asked why they were doing this, they looked at her coldly. "We're protecting our kid from the monsters in the closet." Dean poured gasoline on her while Sam lit a match. A mother who burns her child should be burnt herself. Once the deed was done, they sent out on the road with a new addition to their same family.

Mary and John were surprised to hear they now had a grandson who was ten years old. Mary giggled every time Adam called her grandma; she got a kick out of it every time. John damned his sons for skipping over the dipper years and potty training and the terrible twos and a bunch of other stuff they went through raising two boys. But deep down he was excited to when Adam called him grandpa. Sam also liked the idea of being a dad. It was as exciting as Dean said. Teaching someone all kinds of things that would help them in life. It made him feel like he was on top of the world. Dean was happy that everyone liked Adam, which he isn't surprised by at all. Adam is a good kid that enjoys learning about new things and helping out his family. Although, Dean feels there is something missing now that they have a son. Maybe he can find it in the next town they stop at...

_**Tada! I love Adam! And yes I kinda gave him Max's childhood with a twist of course. I couldn't help it. I had to find some reason for a ten year old to run away and this was the obvious choice besides for some stupid reason like his parents not being fair! You should be happy that I updated! And I have figured out how to bring Cas and Ruby into the story! This is gonna be fun!**_

_**See ya for the next one!**_


	9. This Bitch

**_Look over there! Is it a puppy? Is it a kitty? Fu no it's a new chapter! WOOHOO! Buuuuuuut I regret to say that Cas does not make an appearance just yet. Give it time and he will. But I do introduce a new character! WEEEEEE! Enjoy!_****  
**

**This Bitch**

Someone please send that demon slut back to hell!

It was just over a month ago when Sam found her. She was crouched down in an alleyway. Breathing heavily, shacking from something other than the cold, and looking sexy covered in blood Sam could not resist himself. Who knew brunettes look so erotic in red? She almost reminded him of Jessica, making her even more desirable. He licked his lips as he approached her. "Are you ok, Miss?" He tried to sound as sincere as possible. The closer he got the more he noticed the blood on her hands didn't belong to her.

"Oh my god, I killed him. I killed him. I didn't mean to. He just… Oh god what do I do?" She muttered frantically to herself as Sam ushered her to follow him. Ruby didn't even notice she was being dragged along to a motel room until she heard a door shut. Looking around, she saw a little boy jumping on the bed and the sound of someone in the shower. "What… What's going on?"

"Who's she Daddy?" Adam had stopped jumping on the bed when he heard the door shut. Sam had gotten on to him many times for jumping on the bed.

"This is… uh… I'm sorry I never got your name?"

"Ruby, it's Ruby. Where the hell am I?"

"You're in trusting heads, I promise. I'm Sam; that's Adam. When Dean gets out of the shower, you can hop in. I hope you don't mind wearing clothes that are big. I don't think either of us have anything that could fit you."

"That's… fine…" This wasn't normal at all. No one is this nice for without a reason. He had something up his sleeves that's for sure. As for what, she didn't know.

As soon as the bathroom door opened, she rushed in locking the door behind her. Dean stood there dumbfounded in nothing but a towel. He looked over at Sam and frowned. Sam was staring in his direction, giving that weird happy look he got when he really liked something. He's often given him that look, but this time it wasn't directed at Dean, but rather behind him on the other side of the door. Regardless of what happened while he was in the shower, Dean did not like it one bit from the start. To top off his rage, Dean had to let this bitch borrow some of his clothes when she finished showering.

"Who the hell are you and what the hell did you do?" Sam kind of gave him a run down while Ruby was away. However, Dean wanted the whole story before any decisions are made.

"My name is Ruby. I'm a… working girl," she introduced, saying the last part quietly.

"Okay, that's nice," Dean said rudely. "So why were you covered in blood. Let me guess, your pimp beat the shit out of you?" Dean had little to no sympathy for this woman. Sure she might have her reason who selling sex, but it's her choice so whatever happens on the 'job' is her fault.

"No," Ruby growled. She could tell Dean wasn't being very pleasant. "This guy… I don't even know his name… he tried to attack him and I reacted. I wasn't even thinking what I pulled out that knife. I never even thought I would use it. It was just as a precaution because a lot of girls have been found dead lately."

Sam coughed at the last part. That was slightly there doing as opposed to some random guy. Dean and Sam were doing the ladies month where they only kill woman for a month. Whoever kills a man, accident or not, loses and can't drive the car for the rest of the year. Of course Dean wasn't going to have that so he was trying really hard not to be attracted to any of the men they came across.

Dean tried not to look at Sam, knowing that Sam would give him that kicked puppy look; begging him to let Ruby come with them. Crap, he looked, so much for that. Groaning, Dean said, "Take us to the dude so we can clean up your mess. If you're gonna come along with us, I will not stand for a sloppy kill." This threw Ruby off guard. What in the world was he talking about? "Would you rather come with us or rot in prison for murder?"

"But it was in self-defense," she protested.

"You really think the cops are gonna see it that way? A hooker killing a man in self-defense? Yeah like they hadn't heard that one before," Dean retorted.

"So then what should I do?"

"Come with us," Sam encouraged. "We can go anywhere you want, get anything you want. We can make you happy." Dean's head was exploding with every word he said. Why was Sam (his Sammy) rolling over for this woman? She's was some random hooker. Unless he has a devious idea on how to toy with her, dean doesn't see any reason to keep her.

Ruby agreed to come along. The first week was hell for both Dean and Sam. The stupid bitch would sleep in bed with Sam, leaving Dean to sleep on the floor most of the time because Adam liked to kick in his sleep. And he kicks hard for such a small kid. Sam was finding it exhausting trying to keep Dean from killing Ruby when no one was looking. There had been several occasions with Ruby either pinned to the ground or wall by Dean who tried to stab her. Once Sam pulled them apart, Dean would brush it off claiming to mistake her for some whore or something along that line. It took a lot of negotiation on Sam's part to stop Dean from trying to kill her every chance he got.

Tennessee, she wanted to go to some small town in Tennessee. Apparently, this was her home town and she's missed it since she moved upstate for a better life. Dean laughed when she said that. In turn, she glared at him. What could be worse than being a hooker turned serial killer? There weren't any motels in the town which leaves them to 'house sit' as they like to put it. Ruby told them there was a vacation home that was empty most of the year, making it a perfect place.

There were three bedrooms. Much to Dean's displeasure, he wouldn't be sharing a room with Sam. Adam had his own room even though he didn't like the fact that it was a girl's room. Ruby and Sam vacated the master bedroom leaving Dean to take the teenage girl's room, even more displeasing. He tore up all the Justin Beiber and Twilight posters in the room. He liked Ruby less and less every day that passed by. Dean needed some kind of outlet to not kill her so he went searching for the family that still lived in this dumb of a town. It didn't take long since her mother was the alcoholic of the town. Supposedly, when he husband died, Ruby's mother took up drinking. Ruby's little sister, Becca still lived with her mom in what Dean refers to as a shack. The house was practically falling apart, almost toppling over.

Scoping the house out Dean waited for the night. If that bitch was going to take away someone that he loves, he was going to take everyone away from her. Even if he has to kill everyone in this pathetic excuse of a town, it would be worth it to see that slut crumble. Little Becky was the first to go.

She had crawled into bed to get a good night's rest before going to school. On normal circumstances, Dean would wake Little Becky to enjoy the fear in her eyes. However, he had heard how good a kid she was. Coming straight home after school to take care of her worthless mother when ruby ran off with some guy. Of course Dean had also discovered that Ruby originally left town with some guy she fell in love with. Obviously it didn't turn out like she hoped. Slitting her throat in her slip, Dean moved on to the mother.

Ms. Olivia Deveron, a pure excuse of a mother, worthless wife, and horrible drinker. Dean heard all kinds of stories about her. When Ruby was seven, she was being chased around the yard by her mother, beer bottle in hand. She had to get stitches in her hand and arm for falling on broken glass in the living room. This town had all sorts of things to say about how abuse Olivia could be to her daughters. And yet, not a single one thought to call the cops? Or CPS? Dean's glad he didn't grow up in a place like this. Making is way through the house, Dean found Olivia sitting on the couch watching old homemade videos, back before she became a drunkard.

"She was so scared when he let go of the seat," she commented as a young Ruby rode her bike around in the driveway. Dean wasn't sure who she was talking to so he stopped. "She fell down so many times, but he never gave up on. Wonder if he would have given up on her now if he were alive." She took a swig from the bottle. "Probably, she is a worthless cunt."

Dean was peeved to hear her go on about how useless Ruby is. A part of him was angered to hear someone else say cruel things about her. The other part was confused as to why he cared. Slowly, he crept up behind Olivia as she went to change tapes. He grabbed her by the back of her hair and held a knife to her throat. In turn, she begged for her life. "You know, I don't really care what you have to say. You can thank that bitch of a daughter you have for taking away what's mine." It ended quickly, too quickly for his liking. Feeling slightly distraught, Dean dipped his hand in her blood to write a message on the wall.

_It's your fault, bitch._

Sam would probably figure out Dean killed her family, but it didn't bother him. Dean promised not to kill Ruby; nothing was said about her family. The next morning, Dean woke up to the sound of his door being forced open. "You bastard!" Ruby tried forcing herself passed the door, but Sam held her back. "You did this, didn't you? How could you?"

Angered for no reason, Dean stood up from the bed to address her. "Hey! I did you a favor! And your little sister too! That bitch you call mom didn't deserve to live!"

"And what about Becky? She didn't deserve to die!" Ruby was starting to shake like the first night they met. Dean smirks without a reply as he walked out of the room. He could hear Ruby yelling profanity as he went down stairs.

"What's all the yelling for?" Adam asked sleepily still in his pajamas.

"Hey, buddy, wanna go to the park with me?" Dean said as a distraction from all the noise. Adam gleefully agrees running back to his room to change clothes. They leave Sam to deal with a frantic Ruby as Dean enjoys a nice sunny day with his son. Of course he would have to go back eventually to face an angry Sam, but for now he's going to enjoy his victory.

They left town that night before anyone could ask questions. Sam didn't talk to Dean the whole car ride as he sat in back with Ruby. Adam sat happily in the front seat while Dean disagreed with this new seating arrangement. The relationship with Ruby became even more strenuous. She refused to be in the same room as Dean and with Sam pissed at him he had no choice but to sleep in the car for a few days.

It had been a little over a month since Dean slaughtered Ruby's family. They were staying in a motel in Nebraska. Dean showed up one night after having 'fun' with a chick he met at the bar. He was surprised to see Ruby lying in bed reading a book. "I didn't know whores could read," he commented as he walked further into the room, noticing Sam and Adam weren't there. "Where did they go?"

"Sam took Adam to the store with him down the road," Ruby forced out. She was still tense about what he did.

"Oh so they wanted a cunt free night, huh?"

Ruby slammed her book down on the bed. That was the final straw; she could not take one more insult from this man. Letting it all go, Ruby quickly stood up and connected her fist with his jaw. Surprised, Dean reacted, punching her in the face as well. But she was not going down that easily. One by one fists were thrown; some missing while others landed perfectly. After a couple of blows, Ruby tackled him to the ground but Dean quickly turned it around, landing him on top of her. Both were breathing heavily as they stared at each other nose to nose. Reacting on impulse, Ruby began to kiss Dean, who kissed her back.

When Dean sat up to take his shirt off, Ruby took advantage of the moment to kiss along his stomach as she undid his pants. Once they were undone, Dean slammed her back on the ground to forcibly kiss her as his hand roughly went up her shirt. Neither of them could remember how or when all their clothes came off or how Ruby ended up against the wall with Dean holding her up.

Sam was shocked to come home and see the both of them cuddling asleep in bed together. Dean lifted his head long enough to look at Sam who had that obnoxious 'I knew you would like her' grin on his face. "Shut up," Dean grumbled as he pulled the covers completely over himself and Ruby.

The next day at breakfast, the boys stared in confusion as Ruby walked out of the bathroom with blonde hair. She wanted a new look with her new life. Nobody questioned anything as she cooked food. Once they started eating, Adam turned to her with a serious look in his eye. "Does this make you my mommy?" Everyone looked at him in wonder. They never really thought about it that much. "Well Daddy loves you and now Dad loves you too which means I love you. So that makes you Mommy."

He acted as thought his statement was final. Everyone shrugged in agreement. In fact, Adam would go around gloating that he has one mommy and two daddies. Dean would then make a statement saying it seemed more like two mommies with the way that Sam acted which resulted in Sam punching him lovingly and Ruby rolling her eyes. Dean laughed at the thought of his little dysfunctional family: one mom, one son, and two dads. Regardless, it felt nice. He no longer had a grudge against Ruby now that they were all sharing a bed together. Granted he was happy, but there was still something missing from inside. He couldn't quite put his finger on it just yet. Maybe one day he will. Until then, he was gonna enjoy the family he has now.

**Sex solves all the worlds problems, don_'t you think? So what should I do next with this fun filled family? Should I give them a puppy? Have a quest star in it? Or let them roam around for a while? Give me some ideas! The more ideas the quick the update!_**


End file.
